A general process for manufacturing a semiconductor device includes a step of fabricating a wafer, a step of processing a plurality of semiconductor chip regions on the wafer, a step of packaging the wafer, and a step of singulating the wafer to obtain a plurality of semiconductor chip packages. In addition, a grinding step may be performed in which the back surface of the wafer is removed by a grinder in order to reduce the thickness of the semiconductor wafer. In addition, one or more steps of applying metallization layers or electrical contact layers can be performed in order to provide electrical connections to the electrical devices included within the semiconductor chip regions.